


Not Going Anywhere

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Prince!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not going anywhere, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“You will when you get married.” Oliver shakes his head. “We’re both engaged to other people. We can’t keep doing this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Anywhere

Connor has this all figured out. He’s sure he does. It’s just a little hard to think right now with Oliver’s tongue in his mouth and his hands on his ass. But he’s sure, somewhere, some part of him has this all worked out.

Yet when Oliver abruptly pulls away, hangs his head, and mumbles, “We can’t keep doing this,” Connor can’t think of one single reassurance other than a very eloquent, “Huh?”

Oliver huffs out a breath, but any amusement on his face quickly falls. “I’m going to miss your kissing face.” He looks down. “And all of your faces.”

Oliver’s sadness kicks Connor’s brain awake.

“I’m not going anywhere, Oliver.”

“You will when you get married.” Oliver shakes his head. “We’re both engaged to other people. We can’t keep doing this.”

“Hey, stop.” Connor cups Oliver’s face and leans down until he’s in Oliver’s line of vision. “It’s going to be alright.”

“How?”

Connor shrugs. “I just won’t get married.”

Oliver rolls his eyes. “Be serious, Connor.”

“I am.”

“What are you going to say? ‘Sorry, Mom. Good luck with the war?’” Oliver sighs. “You have to get married.” He reaches up and places his hands over Connor’s on his face. “So do I.”

“No.” Connor is not going to let Oliver fall into an arranged marriage to some guy that’s he’s only met once who lives in some country so far away Connor will never see him again. Some guy Oliver doesn’t _love_. Someone who will undoubtedly fall for Oliver, in time, because anyone who spends even a minute in his presence would, but who doesn’t love Oliver _yet_. Oliver should be happy when he gets married. He should be happy all the time.

“No?” Oliver looks at him, brow lifted, something like hope swirling in those beautiful dark eyes.

“No,” Connor says again with more confidence. “You should marry for love.”

“That’s nice in theory, but that’s not how it works when we -”

Connor stops him with a soft kiss. Lips on lips, he asks, “Marry me.”

Oliver’s eyes widen. He starts to smile, though he tries to hide it. “How would that even work?”

Connor has this all figured out. It’s easy to think of now, with Oliver smiling and close, with the promise of forever in reach.

“Would you want to, if I could manage it?”

Oliver nods as he says, “Yes,” and then keeps nodding for sometime after. “Oh, Connor!” He throws his arms around Connor’s shoulders and wedges them more closely together. “You really think you can?” he whispers into Connor’s neck.

_Anything for you._ “Yes.”

* * *

The conversation with Connor’s mother runs surprisingly short. He walks in, hand in hand in with Oliver, and his mother stands up on the throne, throws her hands up, and shouts, “Why didn’t you just _tell me?_ ” 

Connor never has to say anything at all.

She hurries down the hall toward Oliver and pulls him into a hug. “Welcome to the family, dear,” she says. Before he can reply, she pushes him away and heads for the door.

Oliver looks at Connor. Connor shrugs.

She returns twenty minutes later with the visiting King and Queen Hampton and a wedding planner in tow. Oliver’s parents great him in a hug and shake Connor’s hand.

“What about my… other engagement?” Oliver asks his parents.

“Queen Walsh has taken care of everything,” they explain.

Oliver looks at Connor. Connor shrugs again.

Connor’s mom is talking to the wedding planner about proper flower arrangements - “ _It’s a wedding, not a funeral._ ” - when Connor walks to her side.

“What about the peace treaty?” Connor asks when she glances his direction.

She waves her hand. “Like I can’t talk my way out of a war with those nincompoops.” She turns back to the wedding planner. “Can they ride in on white horses, or is that too much?”

Connor had this all figured out, but his mother, it seems, had figured it out first.

Connor isn’t complaining.

Still, “No horses,” he tells her.

* * *

Three months later, Prince Connor Walsh marries Prince Oliver Hampton in, according to Connor’s mother, “The most lavish wedding the world has ever seen.”

Secretly, they’ve already been married for two and a half months.

They decide not to tell her that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
